1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grater, and more particularly to a grater having changeable cutting blades by which it is possible to cut various vegetables and fruits in a range of thicknesses etc by selecting a suitable one of the cutting blades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional grater mainly comprises a frame and a cutting blade, and the blade is firmly set on the frame. The grater has only a single function such that a user must prepare various graters to shave strips, slices, and small particles, according to needs, and having all the graters occupies too much cupboard space. This waste of space is aggravated by the fact that unlike knives for example, graters are not commonly used everyday.